


A Christmas Surprise

by EuterpesChild



Series: Christmas Ficlets 2016 [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Mistletoe, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8999395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EuterpesChild/pseuds/EuterpesChild
Summary: Sherlock decides to surprise John at the clinic around Christmastime.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gaytectives](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaytectives/gifts).



> Because Gem has given us so many cute and amazing works, I wanted to give them something back. Happy Yuletide, darling.

            John turned around in his chair and smiled gently at his next patient. It was a teenage girl, tall, with long dark hair, and a nasty cut on one arm. She looked on the verge of breaking down in tears.

            “Hey, it’s okay,” John soothed. “Come here and sit down and I’ll take a look at your arm. Can you tell me what happened?”

            The girl nodded, still looking shaky. “It’s- it’s the first time I’ve ever- ever had a cut like-like this.” She hiccuped back a sob. “I was- on the playground, and the boys- they were so mean to me, and then I started crying-"

            John gently rubbed her shoulder. “Shh, it’s okay, it’ll be okay. You said this was the first time you’ve ever gotten a cut like this?” The girl nodded. “Okay. It doesn’t look deep, which is a good thing. I’m just going to get an alcohol swab so I can clean up this blood, is that okay?”

            The girl nodded again, and John straightened up. The cut looked shallow but wide, and it had oozed a bit onto the yellow bruising around the wound. He grabbed an alcohol swab from the drawer and opened it up.

            “It might sting just a little, but I promise it’ll be over soon and your cut will be fine.” John began gently dabbing at the girl’s arm, and his swab came away with just a bit of- dye? John frowned, and rubbed a bit harder with the swab. A whole swath of the bruise as well as some of the cut came off, and John realised the whole thing was just special effect makeup. He looked back up at the girl to ask why she’d faked a cut, only to find her removing a wig. The wig cap came off, the tears were blinked back, and-

            “Sherlock?!”

            John was more confused than outraged, and Sherlock grinned at him outright.

            “Hello, John.”

            “Sherlock, what the hell-?”

            Sherlock grinned, and, taking the swab from John’s limp hand, rubbed off the rest of his fake cut.  “I wanted to see you without you knowing it was me.”

            John paused, taking in the statement. “…okay, but why?”

            Sherlock’s grin widened. He took a small branch from his pocket, dangled it above their heads, and then kissed John thoroughly. “Happy Christmas, John.”


End file.
